


Still Memories

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Memories, Remarriage, Snow, Winter, mother - Freeform, photo album, remarry, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a snowy day, what else can beat a trip down memory lane.... and a surprise visit from Levi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **(AU Note: For maximum effect, listen to[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hex0QkLsY5M) or [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmBmU76tagQ))**

The elderly lady hobbled over to the bookcase and took down a large bound, red book. She made her way to her favorite rocking chair beside the fireplace and sat down with a large sigh, her joints already aching from the movement.

She set the chair in a gentle rocking motion and once she was comfortable, opened up the book. A smile spread over her wrinkled face as she browsed through the photo album. Precious memories were all captured in this book of 400 pages. On cold, wintry days like these, she loved reminiscing about the past.

Flipping to the next page, she chuckled softly. It was a picture of her 5-year old son, Levi, glaring at the camera because she had snapped the photo when he was still in the midst of dressing. Even at such a young age, he was so handsome and also incredibly scary. She wondered how many of his students now had cried because of his strict lecturing, not to mention the curse words that he threw around so easily.

The next page had a picture of 10-year old Levi staring in shock at the mess in the kitchen. She had tried baking a cake for his birthday but the result was nothing short of a disaster. After Levi had seen the wreck, they had spent the next thirty minutes cleaning up. Then, he had made her swear never to do that again.

The pictures showed the slow progression of time; from the time when Levi was still in diapers, to his schooling days, and finally to his adulthood. In almost all the pictures, Levi never smiled – with the exception of one. That picture was taken on the day of her second marriage. Levi had been extremely happy that his mother had finally found a suitable companion after being widowed for 30 years. 

Then, he too had found happiness in a wonderful woman and so, the bird had flown its cage. He still came back for visits but she wished it could be more frequent. Often, she chided herself for being so selfish but at that time, she had her husband beside her. So the loneliness was easily staved off. 

However, her husband was taken away from her by a silent disease and soon, she was alone again. Levi and his wife had been with her through her mourning period. But life goes on. And the couple had to leave due to work issues. They told her that they would visit again soon the following month and asked her to call them if she ever needed anything. Levi had looked very worried and to set his mind at ease, she had smiled bravely and said she would be fine. 

It had been two weeks since then and although she had felt the urge to call Levi sometimes, she would stop herself from doing so. She lovingly caressed the photo of Levi, wishing that he was here and she could physically touch him. 

Soon, the warmth of the fireplace and the gentle rocking of the chair lulled her to sleep. So she did not hear the opening of the door and the thudding of footsteps across the hall. Neither did she hear someone saying, “Tch, she’s looking at those old pictures again.”

And she did not hear the last gentle words, “I’m back, Mum.”


End file.
